


Make Me Feel

by burlesque_articulation



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Praise Kink, Restraints, also foreplay - v important, anal penetration, ayyye here's what i was originally tryna write, because who doesn't go hard for some banter, brief overstimulation, but also banter, jack might kind of have a detective kink, not sure where that came from but whatever the plot bunnies are in control here not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: Booker was teasing him. Because he could touch Jack as much as he wanted, but Jack, quite literally, couldn't do the same back.





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Song [[X]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49tpIMDy9BE)

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

He rolled his eyes, already going to work unfastening Booker's belt buckle. "Right, because I would be laying here on the bed half-dressed if I was somehow not up for it, right?" He prompted, leaving the belt undone to help the man out of his shirt- his other layers already scattered on the floor. "Look, if I wanted to spend the night being coddled, don't you think I would've bunked with Elizabeth instead?" He settled back on his elbows, bending his knees and spread his legs out, pinning the man with a heated look. "Don't go turning soft on me now, Detective Booker."

Booker arched a brow with a less than amused look. "I'm not exactly a detective anymore, Jack," he pointed out.

"Oh, that's too bad," Jack replied, laying back and holding his wrists out together. "And I was hoping to get cuffed."

If Booker hadn't already been put into the mood, he probably would have sighed said something along the lines of ' _that's not really the type of detective I was_ ,' but instead, he pulled his belt free from his pants and said, "then I guess we'll have to improvise, won't we?"

When Jack held his wrists out further, Booker only shook his head, holding the belt in one hand while moving Jack into an upright position, kneeling between his legs to put Jack's arms behind him, binding his hands behind his back so he was holding his own wrists. "Ah."

"Not done," Booker unclasped Jack's belt next, binding it around his biceps, just loose enough that Jack could still tense and relax his muscles, but not much more than that.

"Satisfied now?" Booker moved so he was staring Jack face to face, finally getting the chance to look down at the other man who made a habit of pointing out the inch he had over him.

"No, but you have all night to change that, don't you?"

A tick started in the man's jaw as he eyed him. "Not if you keep acting like a little shit; no." He taunted, before moving off the bed, out of Jack's personal space.

Jack didn't bother keeping track of where exactly Booker was going, and instead twisted his head to look as far over his shoulder as he could as he wiggled and flexed what little muscle his arms had. "Feels like you've done this before," he commented.

"Yeah, normally the person is on a chair, so this was actually a little easier." Booker replied without turning away from where he was pouring some kind of liquor into a glass.

Jack considered the image that invoked, before his head. "Nah, doesn't sound that comfortable."

"Wasn't supposed to be." When Jack finally met those green eyes, he felt like he might have missed a detail, which Booker soon elaborated on. "Because I sure as hell wasn't about to show them anything close to a good time."

"Oh... mhm." Jack shifted, bringing his legs together and resting his forehead on his knees, only slightly trying to avoid thinking of the new train of thought that came to mind. Easier said then done, of course. He tensed slightly as the side of the bed dipped at the same time he felt Booker's hand grace across the back of his neck, persuading him to lift his head. Booker had already stripped down completely, which just left getting Jack out of own pants. Which in hindsight probably could have been done with more ease before Booker had belted him up. Ah well, c'est la vie.

"Lay back," Booker hadn't really needed to tell him to do so, since Jack had already been slowly leaning himself back. Once he was laying with arms tucked and bound beneath him, he was reminded how grateful he was that they were screwing on a feather mattress. So much more accommodating then what a spring mattress would've been.

His pants finally discarded to the floor, Jack arched his neck as Booker slowly started moving his legs; one at a time, bending the knee, spreading them at a distance that was still comfortable for him. Jack looked down across his torso as Booker's large, well-worked hands moved slowly, carefully caressing ever inch of Jack's legs from his knee to his thighs, sliding gently up along his midsection as Booker brought his lips to his skin, peppering Jack's skin with light kisses and small nips, all the way up to his chest.

Then he drug his hands back down, leaving them at Jack's hips where his fingers gently dug into his soft skin, pressing Jack down into the mattress, moving between his legs, but only getting close enough that Jack could feel his body heat. Only his hands and lips were touching him at this point. And it was driving him near senseless, he didn't even realize how much his muscles had tensed against the belts restraining him until he met the weight of Booker's gaze.

Booker was teasing him. Because he could touch Jack as much as he wanted, but Jack, quite literally, couldn't do the same back.

"You wanna touch me, Jack?"

He could swallowed his own tongue at the question. _Say something witty. Something smarmy or snarky._ "Yes." He answered thickly, his heart pounding hard, but not fast. _Nailed_ _it_.

He didn't say anything, just let one corner of his mouth curve up, before pressing his lips against Jack's throat, succeeding in accelerating his heart rate. Booker kissed his way to Jack's neck where his teeth briefly dug into his skin before started sucking, one of his hands leaving Jack's hip to retrieve the small bottle that he had brought back over with him. "Relax, sweetheart." His breath was warm against Jack's ear, as Booker coated his fingers with the lubricant from the small bottle, circling Jack's entrance before slowly easing a finger inside of him. "Good, very good."

Jack turned his head to the side, biting his lip as his fingers dug into his own skin as Booker worked a finger in and out of him, until the man seemed satisfied enough to add a second. Jack sighed as Booker started stretching him, his toes clenching at the sheets of the bed before flexing as he tried again to relax his body. Booker's other hand moved too, taking the bottle again and Jack could just see as he carelessly started coating his own cock and started working it, while pushing a third finger into Jack. Which then elicited short moan that turned more to hum as Jack licked his lips, feeling that urge to fight against his restraints again. He never would have guessed loosing his ability to use his hands would send him over the edge like this, but here he was anyways, wanting nothing more than to push the man on top of him into the bed and drag his nails across ever inch of his flesh.

Booker twisted his fingers, drawing something between a yelp and a gasp from Jack. "Oh, think I found your sweet spot," he teased, giving his fingers another twist has he pumped them in and out of Jack, nearly pulling them completely out of Jack's taut little ass as he bucked his hips desperately. "Look at you," Booker just about growled, still holding his own cock in his hand as pinned Jack with a hungry glare. "Imagine just how better you're gonna look when you're riding my cock."

Jack tried to keep himself loose as he swallowed, "don't have to imagine it if you'd stop teasing and just- _ah_ ," his words were garbled by a moan as Booker pushed all three of his fingers into him as far they could've gone before pulling them out completely.

"A fair point," Booker was smiles as he pulled Jack up off his back so he was sitting upright on his rump, almost in a completely fluid motion, managing to sit himself back against the headboard of the bed, and pull Jack on his lap. It was, however, not quite that simple given that Jack was a trembling, sexed up mess, and still didn't have the use of his arms. Gracefully or not, they still managed it; Jack's head resting against Booker's shoulder as he once again found himself testing the belts that secured his arms. "Still as tight as they were when I put them there, Jack." Booker commented as he squeezed Jack's ass in his hands, spreading Jack's cheeks apart before bringing his ass down to the tip of his cock, waiting for Jack to look him in the eye and give a quick nod before Booker slide inside of him, still stretching his walls more.

Of course, at this point, Jack felt like Booker had had his fun, and now it was his turn. Instead of waiting for some kind of signal from Booker, he started rolling his hips, using his legs to work himself and down along Booker's shaft, completely focused on trying to find that sweet spot again. Not that he wouldn't be on the verge of climax without it anyways. He wasn't having the most luck finding it anyways, and what greatly hindered him more was Booker forcefully holding him by the hips, keeping him from getting any sort of movement, making him whine and arch at the sudden lack of friction. At the same time it only managed to make his abdomen feel tighter, and the knot of anticipation and desperate grow. "Booker."

"Now, now. Who said we had to rush- I do recall you saying something about us having all night, right?"

" _Booker_ ," he repeated in an even more pleading tone, but lacked the energy to try and fight the man's grip. And fuck, he was all for it being just like that, too.

"Trust me, Jack. I still got you." Booker let out a small, breathless laugh over how easily Jack seemed willing to give him back control, burying his face into his neck and sighing into his skin as he slowly, but steadily rocked into Jack. "I got you," he repeated, the amount of times Jack lost count as Booker made longer but faster strokes, hands cupping Jack's ass as he lifted him with limited ease. It helped when Jack finally felt it was alright for him to help out, until they were moving in perfect sync, Jack arching his back as he sunk down on Booker's cock, and finally hitting that sweet spot again that he couldn't help but moan out his name.

"Ah- that's the- _Booker, ah!"_ Jack cried out, more than certain he'd have near permanent marks on his arms from where his nails dug into his own flesh as he climaxed, but Booker still kept going.

"Not quite there yet, sweetheart," Booker growled against Jack's chest, his thrusts getting more sloppy, but faster as he still kept slamming Jack in the same spot, which caused him to cry out even louder as his entire body tensed at the mix of pleasure and growing pain from the over-stimulation.

" _Booker_ ," Jack moaned, gasping as he finally felt the other man climax inside of him.

Booker sighed against his skin as he carefully and gently slowed his past down to a rut, and then finally rested back against the headboard of the bed, with Jack leaning his full weight against him.

Jack's eyes fluttered, unsure of how much time passed between when he'd closed his eyes, and when Booker started moving, beginning by gently unclasping the belts around his arms. Jack greeted the freedom with a long, almost wanton sigh as he let his arms just fall to either side of him, still leaving his body to rest against Booker entirely, who didn't do much more than fling the belts towards the general direction of the floor, before rubbing his hands along Jack's slightly numbed arms.

"How're you feeling, now?"

"Mmf," was Jack's first attempt at a response. "Tired," he corrected himself, turning his face so he could only slightly catch sight Booker's jawline.

"Hm," he was smirking for sure. "Well, that's to be expected."

"Mmm," Jack hummed, forcing his fingers to move so he could at least work minimal feeling back into his arms. Then maybe he could work on shaking the numbness out of the rest of his body.

Booker seemed to notice the subtle shift in Jack's position, because he pressed a hand to the side of his head, while squeezing Jack's wrist with another hand. "Relax, you should rest. We can worry about cleaning up in the morning, okay? Here," with the same surprising amount of carefulness, Booker shifted them both until they were fully separated and laying side by side on the bed, before closing the distance between them, wrapping Jack up in his arms. "Better?"

Jack managed a small, content smile, nodding his head a bit. "Mm. Better. And thanks for all your hard work, _Detective_."

He felt the shake from Booker's chest before he heard the dry chuckle. "Go to sleep already."


End file.
